The Information Dissemination and Data Coordination (IDDC) Core provides the Information Technology (IT) services for data collection and dissemination. The IDDC Core provides data curator, web site design/implementation, publication, training, intermediate data analysis processing, and related IT support. The IDDC Core establishes standards for integrating data from the other Cores and disseminating data both within the program and to external investigators. The Core develops, supports, and operates information systems to collect data on samples, subjects, and analysis results and disseminate data through the Program web sites, NCBI Gene Expression Omnibus (GEO) interfaces, public database access, and publication support. The Core trains users, curates collected data, and integrates the statistical analysis results of the Program. The IDDC Core works closely with the Patient-Oriented Research Core (to collect and curate clinical data), the Genomics and Proteomics Cores (to track samples, collect data, curate data, and provide publication support), and the Clinical Biostatistics (CBC) and Data Interpretation (DIG) Cores (to organize data and generate standardized intermediate data analysis results).